Karaoke Night But What are the Gods Doing Here?
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: Set after the lightning theif . Camp-Half Blood has its annual Karaoke Night, which conveinently, of also on Annabeth's birthday. What happens when no one remembers her birthday even her mom. OR DO THEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Continuation of The Lightning Thief **

**Disclaimer: There is none. I wrote this myself.**

** _CHAPTER 1_**

Annabeth's POV

"Scared Annie?" asked Percy. We had been sparring for 3 hours and he had almost, alright I admit, he beat me 1 time. BUT JUST ONCE! THAT'S IT!

"Oh, please I could beat you if I wanted too, but I'm getting kind of tired." I replied. Gods help me with this boy. He's so sweet, caring, charming, handsome, funny, handsome... Snap out of it Annabeth! He probably only likes you as a friend anyways! I sighed. He's all lthose things but he can't remember my birthday.

"You alright?" See what I mean. "Yeah, just tired. That's all." "Ok." He replied. "Want some water?" He asked me kindly. "Oh Gods ye.." "Well you said our name and here we are!" Someone screamed behind us.(We had moved to the bench by this time.)

I jumped and drew my sword, as did Percy on my right getting into a defensive position, but stopped and dropped our swords when I saw who it was.

"L-Lord Zeus, M-Mother, L-Lady.. " I stuttered and bowed rather quickly, Percy did the same.

"Rise daughter. You as well, Perseus." My mother said kindly and saying 'Perseus' as if it were a disease she didn't want to catch. I stared. I mean come on, who wouldn't when you have the ENTIRE OLYMPIAN COUNCIL IN ONE PLACE AND IT DIDN'T BLOW UP.

"What are you doing here?" asked Percy. "Well actually, my boy, Chiron told us to come. He said it was about tonight." said Lord Poseidon."Tonight?" I asked. "Yepp-de-doo thats what he said." said Apollo.

"But why would he tell you to.." faltered Percy."'Oh, great." We said simultaneously. "What's wrong?" asked Lady Demeter. "Well, you see, the thing is, Camp-Half Blood Karaoke is tonight."

"SWEET!" said Apollo and Hermes. "Oh, yeah! We get to show off our moves!" Said Apollo and started doing the Micheal Jackson Moonwalk while Hermes was beat-boxing into his hand.

The Olympians laughed good-heartedly along with us. "Well,come on then. It's lunch time and you're probably.." I stopped as someone yelled "DAD!" and ran up to Hephaetseus and gave him a hug."How's my girl?!" He said. "I'm great. Hey, guess what I made today in the workshop?" said 9-year old Amarillae with a smile on her face. I'm surprised she knew who her Dad was, considering he only saw her once and it was when she was 3. Hephaeteus rumbled laughter and said" What did you make?" she smiled and did the thing that kids do when they zip their mouth shut and won't say anymore. "It's a suprise but, I can tell you that Percy helped me make it."

I looked at Percy strangely, out of the corner of my eye I saw the Olympians do the same. "What?" exclaimed Percy then grumbled sheepishly with a cute little blush on his cheeks stopping at his dark, pink, full, lips. .. STOP IT ANNABETH!" "She was giving me the face." We laughed. "Come on Rilla. Time to go watch me humiliate myself." "Like always." We said simultaneously, then laughed along with the others. "Come on Ama," I said. "you can ride on my shoulders." "Yes." Wha?" said Amarillae and Percy, Percy standing with his mouth hanging open. We walked down to the ampi-theater, passing Travis, Conner, and Katie scolding them. Just the usual. We let Amarillae run to her cabin and Chiron took the gods away to the back of the stage so they could watch from there. "Bye Mom." I said "Goodbye sweetie." Seriously, even my mom forgot it was my birthday. Could this day get any worse.

**Percy POV **

**** I watched as Annabeth walked in front of me, her blonde hair glinting in the moonlight, her shoulders curving own to her, SNAP OUT OF IT PERSEUS! She only likes me as a friend anyways. We went over and sat next to Beckendorf, Nico, Jason, Leo, Silena, Thalia, Piper, and Reyna(AN: The Romans are here. the never happened, beckendorf and silena aren't dead, and Chris and Clarisse are dating. Thought you might want to know.)"Hey guys." We said. A series of grunts, "Hey's", and "Sup's" were echoed back "OMG! This is going to be so much fun! Percy aren't you and the guys singing tonight?" asked Silena." We looked at each other simultaneously and said "Damn." "What's wrong?" asked Annabeth, her usually beautiful grey eyes now full of confusion and saddness, surprisingly. Probably because she's so sad that she doesn't know I'm singing for her. I hope her mom doesn't kill me. Oh gods. Athena.


	2. Chapter 2

**One more thing-annabeth has a boyfriend named Danny, he's a son of Hermes, sorry i didn't tell you about him in the earlier chapter, Percy and the guys sing in this chapter annabeth and the girls sing in the next chapter**

_ "What's wrong?" asked Annabeth, her usually beautiful grey eyes now full of confusion and sadness, surprisingly. Probably because she's so sad that she doesn't know I'm singing for her. I hope her mom doesn't kill me. Oh gods. Athena._

** PERCY'S POV **

"It's nothing Wise Girl."I smiled at Annabeth reassuringly. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak when Chiron came onto the stage and screamed," Hello Campers." "_We'll talk later." _She mouthed. "I am proud to start our Annual Camp-Half Karaoke! I am also proud to announce that the Gods will be joining us this evening and will be watching the preformance's throughout the show." The crowd cheered loudly and with enthusiasim. "The genre for tonight is TV Shows." Some of the campers brought the big bowl on to the stage(3 feet wide and 4 feet tall.) "The actual TV show you will be singing from is... drum roll please, Will." Will gave a terrific drum roll and all the campers stomped their feet as did my Dad, Apollo, and Hermes."Glee!"

The crowd went crazy. The Aphrodite Cabin was squealing and doing that thing where they clap their hands really fast. The theirs were celebrating in their own way. "The Warblers will be singing after all the acts, and, then we have a special surprise for you, after them." About 20 people went up doing numbers, doing songs like Cruise, Tonight Tonight, Baby(all the girls loved that one) and then Drew came up to sing.

All the guys wolf-whistled and did wolf howls(except me and the others, well besides Connor.) I saw Danny in the crowd doing it too, but Annabeth and I could deal with him later. Apollo and Hermes did them to, until Artemis and Demeter slapped them and they both shut up. She sang "I Kissed A Girl." She was good, but not nearly good as Annabeth.

Travis's sister Alex sang "Tik Tok" and at the end sprayed water on the crowd. I took off my shirt because it was wet and I still can't control my powers very well. All the other boys followed my example. I turned to see Annabeth staring at mt 8-pack(monster-fighting does that to you.)

**ANNABETH'S POV **

I looked to Percy to ask him if he knew if today was special(AN:Remember this is Annabeth's birthday.) I looked over and saw him take his shirt off and I swear on the Styx my heart stopped. the water dripped on his 8-pack, HE HAS A FREAKIN 8-PACK, all I wanted to do was take my hand and huh, that would be a great birthday present. "You're drooling Wise Girl." he told me smirking. I looked at him incredously, licked around my lips and punched him in the arm. "Shut up." I told him. "I got to go sing in a couple minutes, but I'll see you later. OK?" He asked/told me, his whirlpools of beauty pleading with hope. "K" I responded as he walked toward the stage back along with the others. "Chiron came up on stage and said,"And now the Warblers will preform a special song." He walked off and onstage walked oh my god... Percy and the guys.

"Hey every body. as you know we're the Warblers and this song goes out to Annabeth Chase." My mouth dropped. He remembered?I could feel everyone eyes looking at me. "Start it Percy! Stop flirting with her. You two can do that in your cabin later." screamed Thaila, Piper and Clarisse. "Ok, ok. by the way, Happy Birthday Wise Girl." Oh my gods he rembered. I screamed as Danny came behind me and kissed me on the lips with some passion but not as much as because he knows that I know about what he did. I pulled back from our kiss with a wet smack and smiled at him and just so he kneew i still "liked" him, I pecked him on the lips again. Then, the girls came and hugged me saying the same thing. "Did you guys help?" I asked them."Well, yeah. Now watch." instructed Thalia. I saw Danny gritting his teeth and clutching his hands tightly.

(_I__taliacs-Percy, **Bold- Nico, Bold Italics-all the** **guys, **Italics Underlined - everyone but Percy and Nico_)

___Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya_

___Come on and let me sneak you out_

___And have a celebration, a celebration_

___The music up, the window's down _

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do **

**Just pretending that we're cool**

**And we know it too**

**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool**

**So tonight**

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**

_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some**_

_**And live while we're young**_

_**Woahhh oh oh ohWoahhhh oh oh oh**_

_**And live while we're young**_

_**Woahhh oh oh oh**_

_**Tonight let's get some **_

_And live while we're young _

Oh My God! I was squealing and clapping like and Aphrodite girl on Valentines Day. "This is the best present ever!" I screamed to the girls. "Wait until you see mine." Danny whispered huskily in my ear. Now normally, I would shiver with anticipation but now, I'm just digusted.

___Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never_

___Don't over-think, just let it go_

___And if we get together, yeah, get together_

___Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh_

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**

**Just pretending that we're cool**

**So tonight **

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_**

**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_**

**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_**

**_Tonight let's get someAnd live while we're young_**

**_Woahhh oh oh oh_**

**_Woahhhh oh oh oh_**

**_And live while we're young_**

**_Woahhh oh oh oh_**

**_Tonight let's get some _**

_And live while we're young _

___And girl, you and I,_

___We're 'bout to make some memories tonight _

**I wanna live while we're young**

**We wanna live while we're young **_  
_

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**_

Percy walked up to the front, winked at me, did the moonwalk for about 5 seconds... then did a double backflip. "Oh my gods!' I screamed along with the girls. The music was blaring, my tears(of happiness) were streaming down my face, Thalia was squeezing me in a hug ,then Clarisse squeezed my hand and winked at me, weird.

_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some**_

_**And live while we're young**_

_**Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some **_

_**And live while we're young**_

_**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live**_

_**Come on, younnngg**_

_**Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live**_

_**While we're young**_

**_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_**

_Tonight let's get some _

_And live while we're young. _

The crowd cheered while I ran up onstage, jumped up and hugged all the guys as they said, "Happy Birthday Annabeth!" with thier arms wide open. I gave all of them a huge hug, Nico got a big one and Percy got the biggest. He leaned in and and pecked me on the cheek. That's when the wolf-whistles, cat-calls,and screaming Danny started. I looked behind me and saw a red-faced Danny at the edge of the stage walking toward me with his fists clenched. Percy pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my torso, so my head was on his chest. I could feel him growling as Danny said that to me, the guys ran to Danny and held him back. "What the hell you fucking whore?!" he screamed at me, his eyes bloodshot red. The whole ampitheater had starte screaming at Danny, once he had started. I turned my head slightly, so I could see the Olympians. The Gods were trying to hold back Herme's from hurting his son(Percy and I helped him retreive his cascadeus, (AN:That how you spell it?) so he liked me and Percy and were very protective of us now) for calling me that. _  
_

**Athena POV **

I am going to KILL HIM! "How dare you say that about my daughter!" I screamed at Danny. I started toward the stage, my blood boiling, when the other Goddesses came in front of me and tried to stop me. I started flailing my arms in front of me, trying to push them out of the way. I felt someone grab me from behind and say,"Hey. Hey! Look at me, Thena look at me. Calm down, it's ok." I looked at Poseidon, and saw his once sea-green eyes, now a dark green. "Calm down Athena. Annabeth's taking care of him later. Remember?" I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths, remembering the iris Message she had sent me a week ago.

I nodded and he pulled me close and gave me a hug. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, my arms sliding around his neck, my head resting against his chest, his arms around my waist. I felt at home. I pulled back and smiled at him. Hera pulled me away and said," He's right, for, once. Look on the stage."

I turned my head toward the stage. I saw Danny on the ground, multiple bruises all over his body. Annabeth was standing over him and saying, "Well then., how do you explain the picture of you and Drew." He looked at her shocked.

By now the gods had calmed Hermes down, and where watching the scene unfold. Poseidon had made his way behind me again and snaked his arm around my waist, securing my body to his.

By now everyone had cleared off the stage, only the boys were blocking Danny's possible exits, and Annabeth was staring at him, standing at his full height was Danny, about to punch her, when I lost it. I screamed and sent a flock of owls pecking at him, Poseidon followed my lead and sent a mini-hurricane to hold him. All the others contributed something as well.

**Annabeth's POV **

**** "What do you mean?!" Danny asked/yelled at me. My blood boiled as I yelled, "Wil, throw it on up there!" A picture of him kissing Drew with his shirt off, pressing her up against a wall, came into view. "That's not me!" By now, Will and the guys had blocked the exits, and Will had thrown me a microphone and I was speaking into it. "Oh, don't give me any of that shit you bitch!" i screamed at him, even thought I had a microphone. "I've known about this for a week." I screamed at him. "Come on babe you know I would never do that to you." " I know," I started out then Danny interrupted me and said"Phew that's good because," i cut him off. that's why I wrote these for you." He looked at me confusingly. "Wrote what?" "I smirked and said, "Hit it Will."


	3. Chapter 3

**One more thing, in this story, they're 16, ****_NOT_**** 12.**

_Previous Chapter- I smiled and said,"Hit it Will!"_

The boys came over and grabbed Danny, pulled him over and set him down on a chair, 5 feet in front of them, so he could still run, but it would be to me. Which would make this even better.

Thalia came up with the girls. The girls were our back-up, Thalia was my second part to the duet.

"Just so you know, Danny. We're through. And you have to deal with The Olympians, my friends, _Nico, Thalia, and Percy._"I emphasized each time I said a name. Percy's the most."So are my birthday present's to **you**." I told him.

The music started and I got into position. (Outfit link for all of them, Annabeth, Thalia, back-ups, and guys, on my profile.)

(_italics-Thalia_,**Bold-Annabeth**, **_Bold Italics-Both_**)

**Someday I'll let you in ,**

**Treat you right drive you outta your mind**

_You've never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_

**Always want what you can't have** _is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good as I'm with you,_ **wanna shape ya boy, ****_lets get it started _**

_**Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame you don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play at the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story but you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

**_Come a little closer baby, baby_**

**_Come a little closer_**

**_Come a little closer baby, baby_**

**So stop trying to walk away, no you wont ever leave me behind**_ (no...)_

**You better believe that I'm here to stay** _(that's right)_

**Cuz your the shade and I'm the sunshine**_ (ooh...)_

**Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you ****_isn't it so exciting_**

I walked over to Danny, he had been trying to get through the boys, psshh, as if they(aka Percy) would let him. I looked him in the face as I sang the next part, getting so close to him he could've kissed me. THANK THE GODS HE DIDN'T! The girls started to circle him like a pack of wolves.

**Wanna shake you**, _wanna break you_

_Take a backseat boy_ **'cuz now i'm driving**

**_Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been_**

**_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_**

**_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_**

**_It's the same old story but you never get it right_**

**_Give it up, yeah, oh_**

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer, baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer, baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer, baby**_

_**Yeah if you are my baby then I'll make you crazy tonight**_

_**Look at me boy 'cuz i got you where i want you isn't it so exciting**_

_**Wanna shake you, wanna break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy 'cuz now i'm driving**_  
_**Give it up you can't win, cuz I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame you don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play at the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story but you never get it right**_

_**Give it up, oh, yeah**_

The crowd went CRAZY! They loved it! the guys came out and gave all their respective girls hugs. But, they all gave me a hug.

I looked at Danny, and decided to help the poor _thing. _He was looking at me with anger, hatred, disbelief, and a lot of other things that I don't bother to mention.

I smirked at him and said, " Danny, " The crowd became silent as I started talking. "One more thing," He looked at me warily."Get your FILTHY ASS OF MY STAGE!" I booty-bumped him off the stage, and into the waiting arms of the Ares and Apollo campers." He's all yours!" I told/screamed at them laughing as Percy came behind me and gave me a hug.

"Wait for us!" screamed Will, Clarisse, and Chris. We laughed as they ran off the stage, each of them grabbing their weapons on the way out. That left us wth The Olympians, The guys and the rest of the , and the rest of Camp. "HEY WAIT UP!" the campers screamed and ran out of the ampi-theater. Spoke too soon.

Chiron chuckled and said, "I should probably go make sure they don't kill him. Do you think 10 months in the infirmary will do." Coming out as more of a statement rather than a question. He smiled and me, winked, then followed the rest out.

The Olympians chuckled. They walked u to the stage and came up next to us. "Did you like your birthday present, sweetie?" my mother asked with amusement in her voice. "What do you mea-" Oh my god."You were in on this?!" I asked her disbelieveingly. "Ever since you I M'd me last week."She said, slightly blushing.

"But, I got you something else too."she told me softly. "Well actually, it's from all of us." said Poseidon. Hermes handed me a small wooden box with a ribbon wrapped around it. I looked at them questioningly."What is it?" I asked them suspiciously.

I heard Percy come over behind me, and place his hands on my shoulders. "Dad, the other gods, and me," But I cut him off, "And _I." _I corrected him. My mother smirked at did his cute little huff he does whenever I do that. Just one of the many things I love about him. "And _I,_ made it. Your mom and the other goddesses drew up the designs." "Just open it Annie! After this I'm gonna go see Danny." said Thalia. Nico muttered darkly," Or what's left of him, when we're done."

I laughed and opened the box. I gasped, my breath caught in my throat. "It's beautiful." I murmured, a tear running down my cheek.(AN:Check on my profile for link to picture.)

**PERCY'S POV**

I looked at Annabeth, to see a tear running down her beautiful face. "Hey, come here." I told her gently. And I gave her a comforting hug. Athena looked at us, like we were a calculating math problem she was trying hard to solve, but she couldn't. She looked at us suddenly, a revelation hitting her mind.

Yes, before you ask, I know what I just said. Hanging around a girl as smart as Athena, and more beautiful than Aphrodite, does that to you. No offense Lady Aphrodite. "_None taken dear, after all, i'm the one who gave her her beauty." _Aphrodite said in my mind.

By this time, the others had come to us to and gave us a hug. "As much as I love his, I'M SQUISHED!" Screamed Thalia. We all laughed and disbanded. "Lets go guys." Nico said. "Where?" said Annabeth and I simultaneously, followed by a crimson blush. She had pulled away from my hug and now had her back on my chest, my arms wrapped around her waist, my head resting on top of hers.

"To go see Danny, or like I said earlier, what's left of him when we're done." Yeah." said Thalia, agreeing with him,"I want go see that bitch of an asshole that's called Drew." Thalia" We all told her.

"I shall come too. I need to teach my son a lesson in manners." Hermes smiled at me and Annabeth, then came over a gave both of us a hug, then kissed Annabeth on the head. "If he ever gives you any trouble, just IM me." He told us kindly then left with the rest of the demi-gods and Olympians. Athena and my Dad we're the last ones to leave, strangely, holding hands. "Annabeth, Perseus, one more thing." Athena said to us as we looked up at her. "We approve of your friendship." finished my father, smiling at us."

**ANNABETH'S POV **

****My mouth dropped. Did she just say what I think she said? i looked at Percy, a smile so big, with his bright white teeth showing, he could've out shined the sun. He looked at me and started laughing, I soon joined him. He lifted me up and spun me around, pulling me close to him when he was done.

"Come on, let's go." he told me, pulling me off he stage and to the beach. along the way we heard the campers in the forest, yelling at, something. We looked at each other and laughed, thinking of what pain Danny must be going through. He lead me into the water and we dived in...holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous Chapter: And we ran in to the water...holding hands. _

I looked around the water, Percy had let go of my hand when we got in the water. Something grabbed my leg and pulled my down.

I started thrashing around and kicking my legs.

All of a sudden, an air bubble formed around me. Percy walked through the wall of water , _literally,_ and saw me practically coughing up a lung. He came over to me, sat down, pulled me into his lap, both of us blushing in the process, grabbed my hands, and patted me on the back.

He looked at me worriedy and asked," Are you OK, Wise Girl?" he asked me.

I stared at him disbelievingly. Then I jumped on top of him and started smacking his chest, his face, his arms, anywhere I could reach.

"Hey. Hey. HEY! Annabeth, calm down!" he said putting his hands up to protect his face.

Somehow, I got flipped over with Percy straddling my waist."Hey, Annie?" he said to me teasingly, as I threw another punch at him.

"What?" I told him.

He smiled, mischeviously and slowly moved his hands down toward the bottom of my shirt, where it had ridden up.

"Want your second part of your birthday present?" he asked me. "What is it?" I asked cautiously. He smiled.

Then, started tickling me! "Hahahaha! Per-cy, sto-op! Please!" I begged him laughing along with him.

Percy laughed his deep, melodious, laugh, just, oh, I could listen to it for hours.

He got off of me and pulled me on his lap and slowly rubbed my back, letting m catch my breath, leaning against the side of the bubble.

My breathing returned to normal by now, but my heart was still racing. My palms were on his chest, his warm sk- oh gods.

"Percy" my voice in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, Wise Girl?" he asked me confused at my sudden silence.

"Put on a shirt." I said.

"Why?" said Percy cockily, "Don't like what you see?" He told me smirking.

Excuse me while I die over that 8-pack. His abs had little water droplets dripping down, making me want to take my hands and run them down his stomach and just, uugghh. Gods, help me. Suddenly, he flexed his abs and just, oh. It gave me chills. But this time, instead of the disgusted chills that I felt around Danny, I felt anticipation and a little bit of, hope.I looked up to him and started to say," Perc.."

But, I couldn't seem to form a sentence.

His hair was all tousled up, like it always is, making me want to run my hands through his hair. His arms were wrapped protectively around me, speaking of which, he pulled me closer, making sure to us his arms, flexing his muscles as he did so. I'm sure my face was redder than our strawberries. His eyes- oh.

His eyes were a dark green, but not dark enough that they were black. I saw anger, and love. And strangely, lust. He stared at me as if I was a piece of meat. And the strange thing was.. I liked it. No, scratch that, I LOVED it.

He looked at me, moved his arm so he was more comfortable, and said," Did  
I ever tell you, that you look, absolutely, just, breath taking." He said staring, still at me. "No." I mumurmed quietly, looking down. He smirked and said," Well, Annabeth Diana Chase," looked up in disbelief. How did he know my middle name? (AN: not sure if this is her real middle name, it just sounded right.)

"You look absolutely breathtaking."

I didn't expect him to be staring at me and I _definetly _did't expect him to say that.

"Thanks." I replied staring at him still. Gods, this boy will be the end of me. He started growling, a sound I found utterly, sexy.

My hand had unconciously started to rub up and down his abs, my fingers spreading out as far as they could go. Exploring every little crevice, every nook and cranny of his chest.

Who knew when I would get a chance like this again? So I was gonna take advantage of this.

Now.

He leaned toward me, his forehead on mine, our noses touching, his hands were sub-conciously pulling me closer to him, his fingers spreading out, grabbing as much shirt as he could, and pulling me flush up against him, forcing my hands around his neck.

"Do want your actual birthday present, that I got you?" He asked huskily. His warm breath blew across my face, smelling like the sea, cupcakes,and blue.. strange. But, I like strange. And it was all rolled up into one beautiful creature.

"Yeah." I managed to get out. He smirked and ever so slowly, leaned me back, until my back hit the bottom. He was in the straddling position he was in earlier. He lent over me, and slowly leaned down.

And then he kissed me. And I kissed back.

**_IF YOU DON'T LIKE MAKE-OUT SCENES, THEN SKIP_**

After a while, Percy who was growing a little bit more courageous slowly ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I slowly opened my mouth inviting his tongue inside, I moaned softly as he slid his tongue into my mouth, slowly twirling it around mine.

Once I felt Percy's tongue move along mine, the feeling drove me into a hormone driven rage, we were making out like our lives depended on it, as we did, Percy reached down and lightly squeezed my ass, As he did that, I moaned into his mouth. I tilted my head back, moaning his name like crazy.

He leaned down and started to pepper my neck, head, with butterfly kisses, and just, ugghh. Is there anything this boy can't do? Don't answer that. I know that the answer's no.

**_OKAY YOU CAN READ NOW_**

"So does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now Wise Girl" asked Percy as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Would you like to be Seaweed Brain?" asked I asked him, doing my best i'm-so-innocent face at him.

"Most defiantly." Percy said a small smile on his lips.

"Then boyfriend and girlfriend we are." I said before leaning up, capturing Percy's lips against mine. Gods, I just can't get enough of this boy.

I pulled away from the kiss with a wet smack and rested my forehead on his. "We should go back up. You know, before they try to send a search party after us." I pulled away, fortunately, he pulled me back in for another kiss. He pecked me on the lips an then said, " Yeah." I smiled at him.

He offered his hand, so I took it, and took a deep breath. He smiled at me and the air bubble dissapear. We walking to shore, popping up to find the gang, along with the Olympians. They were all gathered around a TV, recording. . . something.

"Psstt." Percy said to me. I looked at him. He smiled, and put his arm around my shoulders. I put my arm round his waist. We walked up and said,"Hey guys! How'd it go with ass-hole and bitch? Not necessairily in that order."

They laughed, and Thalia answered."Let's just say, he might be in the infirmary for a couple months, maybe 8."

"For now." Percy muttered darkly. I looked at him, confused. "What? _I _haven't gotten to him yet. And I don't plan on that happening to you again." I laughed and got up on my toes, whispered in his ear, " Well then, it's good I have you then, isn't it?" he growled, again, utterly sexy.

I guess he couldn't help it, he grabbed my hips forcefully, slammed my body against him, and put his lips on mine. I smiled against his lips, mumuring "Mom...Dad...Watching..." He pulled away, unfotunately, and said,"Do I look like I care?"

I smiled and said "No." I pecked him on the lips again then, turned around to see everybody either laughing, squealing, or (in the Stolls case) trading drachmas.

Percy's POV

"Well Percy, I know I said I approve of the relationship but I didn't think you'd get her tonight." My dad said. I'm sure I was blushing but, I know for SURE that Annabeth was.

"Nicely done nephew." Zeus said nodding to me. I smirked at him. "Oh, hugsies!" Aphrodite said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together real fast like girls do when she's excited. She came over and hugged us saying stuff like," Ohh, I can't wait for your honeymoon." and," Ohh, I think your name should be Annacy or Bethcy or.. ohh I got it. Percabeth!"

"Honey, as much as we love listening to you talk, we have to get back to Olympus." said Ares, my least favorite Olympian.

"Hmph. Oh well, we still have Hephaestus TV. Bye guys." Said Aphrodite as she conjured up a portal to Olympus and stepped inside."Bye kids!" chorus the other parents as they stepped into the portal following the others. "So what now?" I asked everybody. "I say we all go to bed. Annabeth said yawning. "It's been a long day and I'm really tired." "I'm a bit tired, too I'm going to bed." said Thalia. "I agree. Let's go." Nico said."We'll stay behind ok?" the others said."KK. See you guys in the morning." I said walking Annabeth to her cabin and Nico and Thalia walked together to thier cabins(the Big Three's Cabins are next to each other.)

We got to her cabin an nobody was there."Where do you think everybody is?" she asked me. "Probably back at the campfire." i turned her around and said," By the way, did I ever tell you goodnight Wisegirl?" I dipped my head down to her neck and started placing butterfly kisses over her neck, backing her against the side of the cabin.

"Mmm, no, but I think this is a good way to." she said moaning softly in pleasure. I lifted my head up and gave her a chaste kiss." Night Wisegirl." I mumbled against her lips. I kissed her one more time, then we went to our separate cabins and dreamed of each other, with smiles on our faces.


End file.
